


Living with a Impostor

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Series: Imposters = Space Cats [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien/Human Relationships, Animals, F/M, Impostor Orange (Among Us), Internet, Seasons, Shapeshifting, Traditions, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: What's it like bringing a Impostor home from space and letting them adjust to human life? We'll find out in this adventure!Enjoying my content? Kudos and comment about it! And I have a discord server (+18) join it if you're interested! https://discord.gg/ZswrESWtAs
Relationships: Orange/Pink (Among Us)
Series: Imposters = Space Cats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046683
Kudos: 12





	Living with a Impostor

Pink giggled as Orange snuffed the air around her little cottage tucked in the woods. Somewhere where Orange better known as Apollo (Pink can't pronounce his true name because she can't speak his language) could be himself when needed and experience what being safe felt like. As no one really bothered Pink, Though the first thing that he met was a very large stuffed bear sitting on her couch. And she giggled violently when he jumped not expecting it. "That's Mr. Cuddles, I use to cuddle him when I was a kid." She explained and watched as Apollo approached and sniffed. Pink learned quite a bit about his sub species, inhumane reflexes, scent, sight and healing. They can shapeshift and the fact their maws can be used for speaking lead her on a adventure. Now with him home She could happily watch him react to everything. His senses overloaded with smells made him skittish but defensive. As she was his mate, and he'd defend her to the end of his. Which was actually quite long. He was a three year old and his species lived for around around a hundred or so. He'd most likely outlive Pink only to follow her in the other world. But the future is the future and he's living in the present so with a click of satisfaction he came back to Pink and gently nuzzled her. Giving in to her rubs and purring as they both went to the couch after closing the door and plopping down. Enjoying some cuddles and not worrying about airlocks and space.


End file.
